Research and testing will be continued on Telomian and beagle dogs and their F1 hybrids with respect to hyperactivity under various conditions of restraint and freedom. The model affords an opportunity to assess the paradoxical effects of d-amphetamine and ritalin as well as the relationship between hyperkinesis and aggression. Particular attention will be paid to developmental changes.